


Peter Stark: Short Stories

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Field Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hydra (Marvel), Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, Oscorp - Freeform, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Spideychelle Week 2019, Spideychelle Week 2020, The Official Sandwich, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, theOfficialSandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Various Short Stories About Peter Stark. | All Around 500 Words. | Cross-Posted On Wattpad.Short Story I: Secrets RevealedShort Story II: Oscorp Field TripShort Story III: 'Suit Lady'Short Story IV: Hot ChocolateShort Story V: Heir To An Empire
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	1. Short Story I: Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Short Stories About Peter Stark. | All Around 500 Words. | Cross-Posted On Wattpad.
> 
> Short Story I: Secrets Revealed  
> Short Story II: Oscorp Field Trip  
> Short Story III: 'Suit Lady'  
> Short Story IV: Hot Chocolate  
> Short Story V: Heir To An Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Disclaimers *  
> \- This story is not to be re-uploaded elsewhere, nor translated.  
> \- The people are not my own, obviously, but the story/plot is my own.  
> \- My interpretations of each of these people may not always be accurate to the real-life or in universe portrayal.  
> \- All constructive criticism is welcome.  
> \- Cross-Posted on Wattpad.

Peter sat anxiously on his bed, as he waited for his parents decision. He'd just been caught coming back from patrol, and now his parents knew of his alter ego as Spider-Man. 

He should have been more careful. He shouldn't have taken it for granted. 

Now was the abrupt end of an era. They wouldn't allow him to be a superhero, his Mum already worried about his dad's antics as Iron Man. His dad wouldn't want his son's safety jeopardized any further than it already was, as Tony Stark's son, Heir to the World's Greatest Tech Conglomerate.

Peter had been sat there for what felt like hours, when Pepper and Tony finally came in.

"Peter, we've come to a decision." Pepper said, as she moved to sit on the end of her son's bed.

"You'll be able to continue as Spider-Man-", Tony started, as Peter jumped up smiling.

"-on three conditions." He finished, Peter, dejected, sat back down.

Tony held up a finger, "One, you must be back by 11pm."

"Two, you must call us if you're injured." Pepper took up.

"And three, you can't wear that suit." Tony fished, indicating behind to Peter's suit folded over his desk chair.

"Ok, that's more than fair." Peter said, as his Mum hugged him.

"We just want you to be safe, honey." She said, as Tony sat on the other side of Peter, joining the hug.

"Thanks for understanding, guys." Peter said, and parents smiled at him.

"But what will I wear out on patrol?" Peter suddenly realised, pulling away.

"We're making you a better suit, isn't that right J?"

"Yes Sir." The AI replied.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" Peter said, tightly hugging his Dad again.

"What do you say we get started n-"

"No, no more science tonight boys, I've had enough shocks today." Pepper said.

"But Mum/But Pepper." Peter and Tony replied, trying to sway her.

"No, it's getting late. I know I need my bed. See you in the morning Peter."

"Your Mum's right, goodnight Pete."

"Goodnight, love you."

"We love you too Peter." They replied, closing Peter's door.

**\----------** **\----** **\-----** **\----------** **\-----** **\----------** **\----------** **\------**

Lying in the bed, Tony turned to his wife, "Guess he got my superhero genes then?"

"Looks as much.", Pepper said, resting her book down on her nightstand, "I just hope he's not as selfless as you."

"We'll have to wait and see." Tony replied switching his attention back to his STARKPhone, as Pepper turned out the light.

"Hey! I was-"

"Sleep Tony!"

_-_

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Twitter](https://twitter.com/tos_fanfiction/status/1264251304345513984)
> 
> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


	2. Short Story II: Oscorp Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Short Stories About Peter Stark. | All Around 500 Words. | Cross-Posted On Wattpad.
> 
> Short Story I: Secrets Revealed  
> Short Story II: Oscorp Field Trip  
> Short Story III: 'Suit Lady'  
> Short Story IV: Hot Chocolate  
> Short Story V: Heir To An Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Disclaimers *  
> \- This story is not to be re-uploaded elsewhere, nor translated.  
> \- The people are not my own, obviously, but the story/plot is my own.  
> \- My interpretations of each of these people may not always be accurate to the real-life or in universe portrayal.  
> \- All constructive criticism is welcome.  
> \- Cross-Posted on Wattpad.

Oscorp, the early pioneers in US Bioscience and Genetic Modification. Some would say it was unethical, others would say revolutionary. Tony Stark thought both, and had joked with Peter the day before about Peter stealing secrets for Stark Industries. Pepper had lightly scolded him and Peter thought it was a joke, up until his Dad slipped him an eyepiece and some prototype AR glasses. Peter handed them straight back. 

It was the day of the trip, and Peter's class were well on their way to Oscorp. Ned sat next to Peter, with MJ across the aisle opposite from, reading. Flash's comments had dies down now, compared to the start of the journey and all was calm, until Ned elbowed Peter.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Stop staring and ask her out."

Peter played dumb, "Ask who out?"

Ned indicated over Peter's turned shoulder to MJ.

"Dude, no. She doesn't like me, she doesn't like anyone." Peter whispered-shouted back.

"How do you know, if you don't ask?"

"Can you just drop it, please Ned."

"Fine, fine." Ned conceded, holding up his hands. "So would do think we'll see, are we stealing secrets for your Dad?" Ned said, normally again.

It was Peter's turn to elbow him, "NED! No one, but you knows I'm a Stark remember, you've got to keep it down." Peter said, looking frantically round the bus. MJ was looking straight at them, but she just shrugged and delved back into her book. It was then that the bus parked and their teacher began ferrying everyone off.

**\----------** **\----** **\-----** **\----------** **\-----** **\----------** **\----------** **\------**

They were just leaving the Robotics Department, nothing like SI's, Peter noted, as they reached the last area of their tour. The boring tour guide who Peter had forgotten the boring name of, informed them that the Genetic Modification Department was next. MJ audioably snorted and Peter do so too, internally. How could something so ethically grey ever take off? Or even work properly?

The room itself was white, like every other room, accept this room was full of glass cabinet habitats, with pipes and wiring exploding out the them. After an uninteresting and obvious speech about the room, the tour guide dismissed them explore the lab. Peter was reading about some scorpions that had fatal acidic stings, when Ned called him over. A cabinet apparently holding small red and blue spiders, had caught Ned's eye. 

As Peter got there, Ned proclaimed it empty and wandered off, leaving Peter there alone. He noticed that Ned was right, either the spiders were tiny or well camouflaged or that they'd been moved. He saw the cabinet's lid was off slightly, he thought nothing of it as he slide it back into place. Just as he was about to turn away he felt a sudden itch on his forearm and looking he saw a small red spot. He, again, thought nothing of it and went to rejoin Ned and the main group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Twitter](https://twitter.com/tos_fanfiction/status/1264251304345513984)
> 
> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Wattpad](https://tinyurl.com/TOS-Wattpad)


	3. Short Story III: 'Suit Lady'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Short Stories About Peter Stark. | All Around 500 Words. | Cross-Posted On Wattpad.
> 
> Short Story I: Secrets Revealed  
> Short Story II: Oscorp Field Trip  
> Short Story III: 'Suit Lady'  
> Short Story IV: Hot Chocolate  
> Short Story V: Heir To An Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Disclaimers *  
> \- This story is not to be re-uploaded elsewhere, nor translated.  
> \- The people are not my own, obviously, but the story/plot is my own.  
> \- My interpretations of each of these people may not always be accurate to the real-life or in universe portrayal.  
> \- All constructive criticism is welcome.  
> \- Cross-Posted on Wattpad.

Peter landed softly against the corrugated metal roof, and while remaking in a crouch, crawled over to skylight window. Seeing nothing but large tarpaulin-covered crates below him, he pulled back.

"So, are able to scan the warehouse please?"

"Yes, Spider-Man." Her voice appearing clearly in ears, as if she was actually there. "Performing Scan."

Peter watched as scan progressed, waiting for them to appear on his masks' HUD. Still nothing, but the dark tarpaulin blobs.

"Scan Complete. Area Clear Of Notable Heat Signatures."

 _"Guess I can get closer then."_ Peter thought, turning his attention to the window seal. The seal was flaking and missing in parts, crumbling when Peter touched it. He palmed a broken section, before setting to work on removing the remaining grey material. As the seal loosened its hold on the pane, Peter attached his hand and lifted the glass out. Setting it aside, Peter jumped onto a steel beam, before swinging to the warehouse floor.

The concrete was cold under foot; Peter really had to ask his dad put heaters in the suit. Sighing and walking to the nearest dark green tarpaulin covered object, he pulled it off. Under was a black military style metal crate, a weapons cache. He ran his hands over the crates edges and soon enough, he found a latch. Peter easily flung the lid open, and looked down into the box of weapons. No likely stolen.

"Suit Lady, can you call Dad please."

"Contacting Mr Stark."

"Pete, hows patrol? You on your way back soon, it's almost midnight?"

"Well actually Dad, I-"

"What? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, dad I'm fine. I followed a stolen vehicle back to a warehouse. It's full of weapons."

"Probably stolen, they still there?"

"No, they left. But I put a tracker on their car."

"Ok Pete, we'll keep an eye them. Maybe let some Avengers visit them? You've done good, come home now."

"On my way." Peter finished, as his suit hung up the call and he turned back to the crate, replacing the lid and the cover. Aiming up, Peter shot a web and yanked himself back up onto the steel beam, before gracefully jumping back through the window and swinging off into the night.  
  


**\------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
  


Diving through the open window, Peter skidded into the penthouse floor, landing in an undignified heap. Jumping up and dusting himself off, Peter turned to see his dad smirking back at him from the couch.

"What are you doing up?"

"Who do you think opened the window? Also I wanted to hear how your first proper outing in the new suit was."

So his son sat down, and told him about his eventually night and after Tony turned to him. "So you named your multi-million dollar suit AI, 'Suit Lady'?"

"She didn't have a name."

Tony smiled at Peter, "So name her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um ok, how about Karen?"

"Really?!"

"I happen to quite like the name." Karen spoke, muffled from the mask in Peter's hands.

"Great! Call me Peter."

"Of course, Peter."

"Oh my god." Tony said, putting his head in hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Twitter](https://twitter.com/tos_fanfiction/status/1264251304345513984)
> 
> ####  [The Official Sandwich On Wattpad](https://tinyurl.com/TOS-Wattpad)


	4. Short Story IV: Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Short Stories About Peter Stark. | All Around 500 Words. | Cross-Posted On Wattpad.
> 
> Short Story I: Secrets Revealed  
> Short Story II: Oscorp Field Trip  
> Short Story III: 'Suit Lady'  
> Short Story IV: Hot Chocolate  
> Short Story V: Heir To An Empire

Peter Stark sat alone at his kitchen table, well what used to be his kitchen table. Now it was the Team's kitchen table. Peter didn't hate the Avengers, they'd saved New York just months prior, he just hated seeing his Dad less. (Having a team to fight, seemingly encouraged criminals to go up against the greater challenge.) The first time Peter meet Natasha, one on one, was at that kitchen table as he tried to desperately cram for a History Test, the following morning. That's how Natasha found him, sleeved rolled up to the elbow, the surrounding table infested with various hardbacks. Yellow smudges littered his wrists, and the culprit highlighter sat in his right hand, eyes skimming over his notes. Natasha cocked her head to the side, considering Peter was of school age, this wasn't unusual, the fact that it was a quarter midnight was.

"Little late for a school night?" Natasha asked, rhetorically.

Peter spun round, "Ms Black Widow! Oh... hi?"

"Hi. Now back to my question." She said, walking over.

"Oh er, English Test. I have a English Test tomorrow morning, it's on poems."

"And you forgot?"

"What, no! I just got really interested in this project me, Ned and MJ are doing and-"

"And you prefer this assignment and spending time with your friends, and so you neglected to spend as much time studying for your English Test?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Well poems aren't one of my specialties, however making the best Hot Chocolate is one. Want one?"  
"I um, yes please, Ms Black Widow."

"I'll agree to make you one, if you drop the Ms Black Widow. Just call me Natasha. Deal?" The former assaying replied, sticking out her hand.

"Deal, Ms Natasha." Peter agreed, eagerly.

 _"Well it's a start at least."_ Natasha conceded, as they shook hands.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha sat the mugs down on the limited free space on the table, and Peter immediately reached for his.

"Wow, this is amazing Ms Natasha, can you teach me how make it?" Peter asked, as he sat down his mug, eyes bright.

"It's a secret recipe, only I know it. But maybe one day" She added, at Peter's glum expression.

Peter grinned back, "Thank you Ms Natasha!"

Natasha just smiled, before taking a long sip from hers, savouring it, before restarting their talk.

"What's your assignment about?"

"Subject's Modern History, we've only been at for two weeks ish. We're doing it about the Cold War."

"Cold War ay? That's a pretty big time frame, what part you looking at?

Peter pulled over his phone, rapidly scrolling through what Natasha assumed were old messages, before stopping and looking up.

"MJ's idea. We're doing it in the 'suffering under the various communism and capitalist regimes'."

"Hm, this MJ seems like someone I want to meet."

"Well she definitely wants to meet you. Pretty sure you and Mom are like her idols."

"Always nice to meet a fan." Natasha said, smirking.

"And then Dad is one of Ned's idol."

"Do you find it weird they idolise your parents."

"Not really." Peter said, finishing off his hot chocolate and picking up his phone again.

"You like MJ and Ned then?"

"Yeah they're great." Peter said, not even looking up.

Natasha's knowing smile, went unnoticed by Peter. Who was far to engrossed smiling at the antics of his 'secret' partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cross-Posted on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


	5. Short Story V: Heir To An Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various Short Stories About Peter Stark. | All Around 500 Words. | Cross-Posted On Wattpad.
> 
> Short Story I: Secrets Revealed  
> Short Story II: Oscorp Field Trip  
> Short Story III: 'Suit Lady'  
> Short Story IV: Hot Chocolate  
> Short Story V: Heir To An Empire

Standing back up again, Tony Stark looked over his handiwork victoriously, "And that Peter, is how you tie a tie."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Though at 23, I would've thought you'd know how."

"I hardly ever wear one."

"You will after this trust me. When Pepper took over, I had to start wearing one all the time." Tony said, smiling.

Peter smiled back, but there was some obvious uneasiness about it, Tony noticed.

"Pete, you're gonna do fine. You're not taking over yet, this is just to prove you exist and sweeten the board a bit."

Before Peter could reply his mom, Pepper Potts-Stark, walked in. "Conference is in 10 minutes, are you ready?

"He's ready. Though if it were me I would've worn black not navy."

"I was asking Peter, he prefers navy blue suits, and you can't both were black."

"That told you." Peter said, to which Tony childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

Ignoring her husband, Pepper turned back to Peter, expectantly.

"Yes Mom, I'm ready."

"He's nervous."

"Thanks Dad."

"Peter, darling, it's fine to be nervous. I'd be worried if you weren't. But we've been preparing you for this since you were 16. And you've been rehearsing for this for months. You have nothing to worry about."

_______

"Let's run through it quickly again." Pepper said to her son and husband, as they waited in the wings. "I go on, open the conference, greet the press, and then pass on to Tony and walk off." Pepper finished, giving Tony an expecting look.

"Then I talk about some company history, keep jokes to minimum, not say anything that could lower the shares and then introduce Peter."

"Which is when I come on, Dad goes off and I introduce myself. Before you two come back on, and I take 10 prearranged questions from the journalists." Peter finished.

"Perfect." Pepper said smiling, just as an assistant came over and she walked out on to the stage.

_______

"And so it is with great pride that I welcome to the stage, my son and heir to Stark Industries, Peter Stark!" Tony concluded, clapping with the press and Peter walked out.

Walking up to the glass podium, he shook his Dad's hand who whispered a 'You got this' in Peter's ear, before leaving the stage. Taking his rehearsed spot behind the podium, the young Stark looked over the crowd.

As the applause died down, he spoke. "Good Afternoon and Welcome, I am Peter Stark. I will be leading SI into the next generation of technology, science and public welfare, as its Heir. I'll now take questions." With that, Peter pointed at the first journalist.

"Dave Minton, _Daily Times_. Can I ask whether you are set to take up the role of your Mother or Father?"

"Thank you Dave, I'll become Chairman of the Board, like my father. A replacement for CEO, will be decided on at the appropriate time. Next question."

Pepper and Tony watched, as Peter effortless took questions from the press. Answering with just enough detail to be an actual answer but not to revel anything too personal or professionally confidential. They smiled, their son had slipped in the role with ease, with Peter as Heir, the future of Stark Industries was in safe hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cross-Posted on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


End file.
